


It's Our Turn Now

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Eating, Friendship, Humor, Immortals, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: New Yorker’s Abe and Henry go to visit Jim and Blair in Cascade.  Jim has more questions.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Immortality/reincarnationSequel to A Brandy Just For You





	It's Our Turn Now

It’s Our Turn Now  
By PattRose  
Summary: New Yorker’s Abe and Henry go to visit Jim and Blair in Cascade. Jim has more questions.  
Prompt: Immortality/reincarnation  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: It’s Our Turn Now  
Warnings: Jim and Blair are older. Much older. Sequel to A Brandy Just For You  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 2299  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

Jim looked in the mirror and wondered why Blair still seemed interested in him. Jim saw an old man looking back. Jim’s hair was completely gray and so was Blair’s actually. Blair’s hair was now short and kept nicely, but Jim had barely any left. _Your dad has more hair than you, old man._

Blair walked in and saw the look on Jim’s face. He pulled Jim down for a kiss and said, “I love you, not how much hair you have. Stop looking in the mirror and thinking there is anything wrong with you.”

“Sometimes I would like the chance at being like Henry Morgan and being immortal.”

“No you wouldn’t. He’s alone a lot. He won’t have anyone when Abe is gone. I would die and you would still be here, Jim.”

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “I love you so much. Sometimes I wish we had an eternity together. But real life is going to put a stop to that.”

“It’s funny you brought Henry up, he just called. They’re arriving today and will be staying for a week. They want to see what our small town has to offer. We’re going to be going to museums, plays and antique shops like crazy. Just prepare yourself, Jim.”

“A week? Friends are like fish, they stink after three days. Haven’t you ever heard that, Blair?”

“Oh hush. I think Abe wanted to get Henry out of the city for a while.”

“It’s slow paced after New York. But maybe that’s what they’re looking for.”

“I think Henry was hoping that I would have found something about immortals somewhere. But I talked with everyone I could think of and no one knows about anything. I told them I wanted to see if there was such a thing as the fountain of youth. Everyone I talked to seemed to buy that. So Henry is safe. I can’t wait to see Abe. He’s such a character. Oh, before I forget, I need you to go and buy the ingredients for a brandy drink I found. I have a feeling that Henry and Abe will love it.”

“Did you write it down for me, babe?”

“It’s sitting on the table. I put it on a post-it. Hurry back. I’m going to make a terrific dinner and we’ll have dessert and brandy afterwards. Hurry back, love.”

Jim leaned in and down for a quick kiss. “What time are they coming?”

“Five tonight. They’re taking a cab to the hotel and will call us. I told them not to eat because we were going to feed them. They seemed happy to hear that.”

“I could have picked them up at the airport.”

“They insisted on taking a cab. They’re used to it in New York,” Blair said as he pushed Jim over to the front door. 

“All right, already. I’m going…” 

Blair shut the door and smiled to himself. Poor Jim was suffering from old man-itis. Jim was still in perfect shape. He ran every day and worked out three times a week at the gym. They swam together on the weekends and it paid off. Jim still had abs like no one else and buns of steel. 

Blair started making dinner. He was making homemade chicken pot pie. It was delicious and he hoped that both Abe and Henry liked it. Jim loved it. Blair tried to make it at least once every two weeks. 

Jim got back from the store with the ingredients and said, “This is a very odd sounding drink, Blair. I don’t know if they’ll like it.”

“They don’t have to drink it. They can have straight brandy after dinner. I have wine for before dinner. It’s in the fridge cooling. I’m putting dinner in the oven now. They should be here soon.”

Jim put everything away and sat down at the table to talk with Blair. “I think they’re going to be bored out of their minds while they are here.”

“You could take Henry down to meet the new medical examiner and show him a few things there. How about that?” Blair asked. 

“Oh, that sounds like tons of fun, Blair. Let’s go to the morgue, it’ll be fun Blair said.”

Blair laughed and teased, “He’ll love it, I bet you money.”

“How much money?”

“Twenty bucks says he jumps at the chance to see our morgue and compare it to his.”

“What will you and Abe do while we’re doing that?”

“I’ve got plans to take him to some auctions, some antique shows and a museum or two. But I want to wait for Henry for some of it,” Blair planned. 

Jim said, “They’re here already.” Jim opened the door before they knocked and Henry smiled. “Somehow I knew you would do that.”

“He likes to drive everyone crazy answering before they knock.” Blair came out of the kitchen and hugged both men hello. Jim followed suit. 

“Wow, your airport is tiny. I loved it,” Abe admitted. 

“Yeah, it’s a small city next to New York, but we love it. I hope you’re hungry, I’m making dinner and we’ll have drinks and dessert afterwards,” Blair stated. 

“I’m starving,” Henry confessed. “Abe told me not to eat before we came, so I didn’t.”

“The apartment smells fantastic, Blair. Whatever it is, we’re going to love it,” Abe assured him. 

“You all sit in the living room and I’ll bring some wine out. Sit, sit, sit…”

“I’ll help you, Chief.”

Henry and Abe sat down in the comfortable living room and waited for Jim to join them. 

“What are you making for dessert, Blair?”

“Bread pudding. I’ve got to get it ready for when the pot pie comes out. I wouldn’t want our pot pies to smell like cinnamon.”

Jim got a tray and four glasses and poured wine into each one. “Come sit with us for a while.”

“I’ll join you in a few minutes. Go, I’ve got this.”

Jim balanced the tray beautifully as he walked, which made Blair smile. Jim was still graceful after all these years. 

“Now, who would like a glass of wine?” Jim asked as he handed one to each of them. 

“Thank you, Jim,” Henry said. 

“Oh this is good wine. I like it.” Jim heard the sound of contentment in Abe’s voice. 

Blair walked in and saw down next to Jim. “It’s so good to see both of you.”

“We were very excited to have friends that know our secret. We thought maybe as time goes on we might come here and live.”

“Here?” Jim asked, sounding shocked. 

“We have to move somewhere and it may as well be somewhere we know someone.”

“He did however talk to Jo, his friend at the police department, and she’s willing to transfer somewhere too. They’ve become very close,” Abe kidded. 

“Abe, they don’t need to know everything.”

“Oh we want to know all the juicy stuff,” Blair teased. 

All four of the men laughed. 

They talked until dinner was ready and Abe helped Blair set the table. Henry and Jim talked about anything and everything. Henry was very interested in the Sentinel senses and wanted to learn more. And Jim in turn wanted to learn everything he could about an immortal. This was going to be his only chance.

Abe walked over to them and said, “If you’d like to eat you’re going to have to quit talking.”

Jim and Henry stood up and went in to wash up for dinner. As they ate, they continued to talk as if they were old friends, not new ones. Blair found it fascinating that they were so comfortable with each other. 

After dinner, the bread pudding was done and Blair decided to make up the drinks. “I’m not sure how good these drinks are going to be, so if they aren’t we’ll just have plain brandy. Okay?”

Henry smiled at Blair. “I’m sure it’ll be delicious. Dinner is the best I’ve had in years, don’t you agree, Abe?”

“Yes, I agree. I can’t wait for dessert. You cook like this all the time?”

Jim laughed and said, “Sometimes we go out and sometimes we have sandwiches. We don’t always cook. In fact, Blair is a great cook most of the time. Me, not so much.”

“Oh you big fat liar. He grills his little heart out.”

“Henry laughed and said, “I wouldn’t mind a nice steak one of the nights if you’re up to grilling, Jim.”

“Consider it planned. Blair will decide what we’re doing and when. He’s the planner in this relationship.”

Blair laughed. “And Jim is the lazy one.”

“You two are just too cute for words,” Abe said. 

“Yup, that’s us. Too cute,” Blair agreed. 

Blair brought out the drinks and they each tried it. 

“Wow,” Abe said, “this is sure different.”

“But do you like it?” Blair asked. 

“I do,” Henry answered. “Tell us what’s in it.”

“It’s sort of weird, but I thought we’re all weird, so maybe it would be a good fit. It’s called a Brandy Slapper. Two ounces of brandy, ½ ounce of apple brandy, a dash of Pernod Licorice Liqueur, ½ ounce of pineapple juice, ½ ounce of Sunny Delight orange juice and ½ tablespoon of fine sugar. Is it too much, Jim?”

“I don’t like it as much as the one we had in New York, but it’s still good, babe. You did yourself proud.”

“What would you like to do first thing tomorrow?” Blair asked. 

“Jim, do you run in the morning?”

“Yes, would you like to run with me? I leave here at 6:00 a.m. every morning and run for an hour. I’d love the company.”

“I’ll be here. I like to stay in shape.”

Abe said, “Round is a shape. I’m sort of round.”

Blair burst out laughing. God, he loved this man. Henry was going to be lost when Abe was gone.

Jim knew that the week was going to go quickly. And he found himself hoping that Henry and Abe would move to Cascade. It would be a new start and Henry could bring Jo and they would all be one happy family.

The week flew by and the friends made plans to get together in New York in three months. Henry promised he would know something by then about moving to Cascade. 

Jim took them to the airport and Henry said, “This is something we’ll have to get used to. Driving and letting people take us places. We’re used to taking a taxi everywhere. It was really nice of you and Blair to put up with us for a week. We had a wonderful time.”

“We sure enjoyed having you close by. You’ve become very good friends of ours and we like to keep our friends close by,” Jim answered. 

Abe got out of the truck and hugged Jim very hard. “In case anything happens to me, you take care of him. Promise?”

Jim whispered back, “You know we will.”

“Stop whispering old man and get in the airport. We have to stand in line for ten minutes or more.”

Both men started laughing and Jim knew they would enjoy living in a smaller town. They could make jokes right and left all day long.”

As Jim drove home, he hoped that they would be moving soon. There were two lofts open that he was going to try and talk them into buying. He would ask next week when Henry called. 

Jim found it odd that a man that finds out he’s a Sentinel also finds a friend that is an Immortal. Life is sometimes odd. And Jim wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The end

 **Brandy Slapper recipe**  
2 oz brandy  
1/2 oz apple brandy  
1 dash Pernod® licorice liqueur  
1/2 oz pineapple juice  
1/2 oz Sunny Delight® orange juice  
1/2 tbsp superfine sugar

Shake ingredients in a cocktail shaker with ice. Strain into glass. 

**Homemade Pot Pie**

4 pie shells (Two for the bottom and two for the top.)  
2-8 ounce packages of cream cheese  
3-cans of cream of chicken soup  
1 lb of chicken diced up and browned  
2 cans of chicken broth  
1 bag of frozen mixed vegetables  
Salt and pepper to taste

Brown the chicken until it’s done and tender. Add broth, cream cheese, cream of chick soup and mixed vegetables. Salt and pepper to taste. Not too much salt. Take the frozen pie shells and set on the counter. Pour the mixture into the two pie shells and then take the remaining pie shells and make them into the top pie crusts. Make some slits so it won’t over-flow. 

Bake at 350 degrees for one hour or until the pie crust is golden brown. Let them set out for about 15 minutes and cool. Otherwise, you’re going to burn your mouth. 

**Bread Pudding**

2 cups of bread cubes  
½ cup of brown sugar  
¼ teaspoon of salt  
1 teaspoon cinnamon (More if you really love cinnamon)  
1 tablespoon vanilla  
1 tablespoon rum (Optional)  
2 ¼ cups of milk  
½ cup raisins (Optional)  
2 eggs, slightly beaten  
4 tablespoons of butter

Combine all ingredients except for the butter. Mix together lightly. Transfer mixture to a greased quart size or larger casserole pan. Slice the butter and put it on top. 

Bake in preheated 375 degree oven for about 45 minutes, or until done. 

Serve plain, or warm, with vanilla ice cream or whipped cream.


End file.
